Liutienant Duckling: A Second Chance
by hook-is-emma's-anchor
Summary: Killian is tasked with protecting Prince Hans. Who Princess Emma is supposed to marry, but she's in love with someone else.


**Lieutenant** **Duckling: A Second Chance **

Killian is sent to protect Prince Hans who Princess Emma is supposed to marry but Emma is in love with someone else.

King David had called Killian into his chamber. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted, he felt like he was calling him in there to go on a journey. Killian walked in and there she was standing there next to her dad as beautiful as ever. Killian couldn't take his eyes off of her. Killian and Emma gazed into each other's eyes until her dad walked up to greet Killian. "Good to see you Killian." "Likewise your majesty. How can I offer my services today?" "Well my daughter is to be marrying Prince Hans and she has requested you protect him while he goes and retrieves goods for the kingdom, she doesn't trust anyone but you" "But what about the Army?" "I'm sure I can figure something out while you're away." "When do we leave?" "Morning." "Aye. I'll get my stuff ready to set sail." "Thank you Killian for doing this. I know you didn't have to." "Anything for you my majesty."As Killian left Emma followed him out of her dad's chamber.

Killian was ahead of her down the hall. he heard her call out "Killian. Wait!" "What is it your highness?" "Thank you for doing this. For going to protect Hans. It really means a lot to me." "For you love I'd do anything."I know, but I don't love him." "You don't?" "No. "Then why are you sending me to protect him?" "Because I want to try and be happy if that's what my dad wants. I will try." "But we both know you will never be happy with him." "I can try, but I will never love him like I loved you." "Do you really mean that?" "Yes. Killian!" They both gaze into each other's eyes for a moment and lean in closer, until their lips almost touch. "Emma, I can't do this. This is wrong. You are engaged." "I know but it doesn't change how I feel about you." "I got to go get things ready for tomorrow's journey." He walked away, as he walked away she watched him go as she had tears rolling down her face.

When Killian went to go get things ready there was Prince Hans waiting for him on the docks. "Can I help you?" Yes. I'm Prince Hans. I wanted to introduce myself before we set off on this journey. Its Killian right?" "Aye." "Well its nice to meet you Killian." "Likewise." "So I have a question. Emma has been shutting me out here lately. I try to comfort her and see if I can help with anything. But it's never good enough. Can't blame her though this was an arranged marriage and I'm sure she feels the same way about her the way she does about me." "You don't love her?' "Well I care about her. But I wouldn't say I love her." What you need is love. True love." "I've never had it before. I just want someone to look at me the way Emma looks at you." That really had got his attention. "You know about Emma and I?" "Of course she told me about your past and how in love she was with you." "Aye." "I have someone in Arendelle that I love and I want to go to her." "Well then go to her." "I want to. But I must first complete this journey."

The night before they had to leave to retrieve goods Emma snuck out of the castle to see Killian. Killian was living in an cottage right by the docks. Emma realized after the conversation they had yesterday she had to tell him how much she loved him. She knocked on his door. He answered the door. "Emma, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" "Killian, we need to talk." "I'm listening." "I can't marry Hans, Killian." "Why not?" "Because I love Killian! I never stopped loving you! He doesn't make me feel the way you make me feel." "So what do we do?" "Cancel the wedding." "Emma, you can't possibly be serious!" "I am." "Emma, as long as you're with me, you will never have a life in the castle." "I don't care all I want is you! Please Killian, please just give us a second chance." "Okay love, we'll give it a second chance." They both leaned in and kissed each other long, hard, and passionate. "Okay, I got to go." "What are you going to do?" "To talk to my father." He watched her leave and run to the castle.

The next day King David called Killian into his chamber. "Yes your majesty?" "It seems your services are no longer required." "And why is that?" It seems that my daughter loves someone else and so does Prince Hans, but Killian thank you anyway for being my go to go whenever I needed." "You know its never a problem that's why I'm your Lieutenant." "Alright you better go get those soldiers ready for whatever gets thrown at them. "Aye.


End file.
